


Glory, Grace and God

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Vague notions of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel had felt closer to glory in that moment than he had in years. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory, Grace and God

**Glory, Grace and God**

 

 

It was the grace.

 

Not the kind of grace Castiel was accustomed to, but rather a splendid, rare and so very human breed of grace. It marked the efforts of Samuel Winchesters every waking moment. His soul, that even in his darkest moments never intentionally opened itself to evil, shone like a beacon of hope. Hope that the heavens, hells and the universe itself can conspire to turn an early-tainted soul to the shadow of sin, and yet; Good, virtue and all things light can still come out on top.

 

Sam, who despite memories of hell, strove to be the same hunter, the same hero, he'd always wanted to be. Who gave Castiel the strength to carry on despite his own mistakes and poor judgements.

 

The pain of whom, Castiel had been so unable to stomach, he had taken on the burden of hell and Lucifer onto himself.

 

Sam, who, when Castiel – a fallen angel who'd crumbled his wall, opened all the horrors of hell to him and betrayed them a dozen times over – kissed his soft lips, hesitated only a moment before opening up to him. Welcoming Castiel as he always had.

 

Castiel had felt closer to glory in that moment than he had in years.

 

Several months, and more hunts later, and Sam still eagerly welcomed Castiel into his arms. Into his bed and, even more confounding, his heart.

 

“I love you, Cas?” A whispered question, a question no doubt, that felt sweeter than any prayer. Than any vow of worship, delivered to his name in the history of mankind.

 

“I love you, Sam.” A muttered answer, laced with more intent and truth than any pledge to heaven or vow to his Father.

 

Because Castiel felt no need for God, glory or grace in these moments. Because he found them all, repeatedly, in the arms of this supposedly corrupted example of goodness.

 

This beacon of hope.

 

This Winchester.

 

No...

 

_His_ Winchester. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just trying out my Sastiel skills to see if I'm ready for the big bang. Please be brutally honest about any flaws :D


End file.
